


The Iron Lady Crumbles

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: Vivienne lets herself feel after the death of Bastien





	

  
  


   Vivienne, some think she is as cold as the spells she casts, with walls as impenetrable and thick as the ones that surround Skyhold itself. Normally they would be right, as she was not given the name “Iron Lady” for nothing, but for tonight and just tonight those walls she spent so long fortifying and building will come falling down as she mourns the passing of Bastien and the pain of loss rips through her, accompanied by muffled sobs. 

   It was late into the night, so everyone had fallen asleep by now, even Cullen who seems to never stops working. She hates herself for this, for breaking like this, but no matter how hard she tried she could not stop, so she gave in to the pain and fear. She let it consume her until she was a sobbing mess. As she stood there staring over her balcony, down on the now empty courtyard of Skyhold. 

   “Vivienne?” Inquisitor Talasan said, breaking the near silence. She hurriedly wiped her tears, hoping in vain he hadn’t been there for very long. 

   She turned, “Yes, my dear? Why on earth are you up this late?” she asked, but as she looked upon him the slight soot stains on his face and the way his fiery red hair hung down covering those beautiful elven tattoos of his, they always looked like a blue stag head to her, told her he had been in the undercroft. 

   “I… Could ask the same of you… Vivienne are you alright?” he asked, stepping slightly closer but he already knew the answer after the events from earlier today.

   “I’m quite alright, my dear, why do you ask?” she replied trying to retain her composure. 

   “Vivienne, I’m… I know there’s nothing I can say to comfort you, but you can talk to me if you want. It’s okay to feel hurt by his… passing.” Talasansaid choosing his words carefully, only stepping into the doorway to the balcony but no closer. 

Vivienne watched him closely,  “He was in pain for a long time, dear, it was for the best.” she said shakily. 

   “That doesn't make it any less painful.” Talasanreplied as she turned away, unable to face his intent gaze. 

   “You’re right, darling, it doesn’t.” she said quietly and her eyes began brimming with tears threatening to fall. Talasanclasped her shoulder, unsure of what else to do. She turned and leaned into him as she wept openly, he was shocked at first, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless, attempting to offer whatever comfort he could. It scared him seeing Vivienne, someone he thought was so strong and unwavering, laid so low. If this is what love did to someone he was not sure he wanted it. 

   After her sobs had subsided she looked up at Talasanand stretched up then stopped, their lips so close she could feel his breath. She ached, unsure if this was right, but before she could talk herself out of it he slowly closed the distance. When he did so the Veil sung around them, his mark glowed brighter, and reflected off the snow that had begun to fall. In that moment there was no breach, no crazed Magister, no demonic army, nor a threat to the Empress's life; it was just them. Unbeknownst to them, Cole sat in his corner atop the Tavern murmuring to himself, “His lips, warmer than any spell, melts the walls of ice she desperately tried to erect, and the pain begins to fade”  


End file.
